


I Accidentally Fell Into Steter

by NogitsuneShadow



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Creeperwolf, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Spoilers, cliches, zombiewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneShadow/pseuds/NogitsuneShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter are left behind at the loft while the pack goes off monster hunting. Again. Of course they're going to argue about what the thing is. It's not like they have anything better to do. Certainly not falling for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Accidentally Fell Into Steter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Hope you enjoy the new work. I'm dedicating this to my lovely beta wolf Rayn for being amazing and inspirational. Also for giving me the prompt and as an apology for making them consider this as a ship. Not exactly what the doctor ordered but hopefully everyone likes it. Feel free to prompt me. I'm going to try doing a few one shots quick to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Considering this the "Falling" in my 100 themes challenge list. I mix different lists together so choose a word and I'll count it. Will take prompts for Teen Wolf, Supernatural, Sherlock, Hannibal, Welcome to Night Vale, and Gravity Falls.
> 
> Prompt: MAYBE PETER IS BEING ALL CREEPY BUT STILES IS JUST BEING SASSY AND KISSES POSSIBLY? Like they're alone and Stiles just isn't having it so Peter gets frustrated and ends up making mouth-to-mouth arguments. Lol.
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me write more. They also make Stiles swoon into Peter. Do it for Stiles, guys.

“It’s a kelpie, Stiles.” Peter tried again. They had been going at the same back and forth for the last hour. Of course they were both stubborn but Peter had experience on his side. He had taken out plenty of supernatural creatures in Talia’s time while he was the enforcer. Not to mention the library they used to have.

“Nope. Siren. I found more research than you.” Stiles pointed out with a content hum. 

The teen was practically singing his victory song already. Peter wasn’t sure when his life had turned into a pissing contest with a child. Not that Stiles was that young, or that he was so old because he was only a few years older than Derek, but the human definitely acted it at times. He gently pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Quality over quantity. You’re making this whole babysitting concept far more troublesome than it needs to be.”

“Poor Zombiewolf. Next time try giving me curly fries. Keeps my mouth occupied, promise.”

“There are better ways to do that.” Peter pointed out under his breath and rolled his eyes when Stiles looked curious.

“Do tell.” Stiles had been half bent over the arm of the couch, heavy book held above his head. The position had hardly been comfortable but he liked variety. His back protested when he sat up and he rubbed at it with one hand as he sat on the couch properly, the other setting the book open in his lap.

Peter huffed quietly and wasn’t sure if his current situation was better or worse than the alternatives. He didn’t want Stiles getting killed and he knew from experience that Stiles found danger so much easier than the rest of the wayward teens. The other option was leaving Stiles and going with the pack filled with teens he wanted to kill on a daily basis. Stiles he actually liked not that he’d say it. He gets called Creeperwolf enough even when he’s behaving.

The silence had Stiles raising a brow again and he pushed the book Peter was holding down so it was in the man’s lap. He shifted so his back was against the arm rest to make it easier to watch the other.

“Let it go, Stiles. Don’t we have to worry about saving your friends?”

“They’re your pack too, Peter…” Stiles frowned when Peter snorted. “Really. I mean… Scott is not on team Peter. Derek and Lyds are on the fence but that could change. You’re really helpful when you want to be.”

“When I can benefit from it.” Peter edited.

Stiles let out a groan and carded a hand through his grown out hair. “Look. I know you want a pack and you tolerate me even when I’m giving you a hard time. Why can’t you suck it up?”

Peter didn’t want to be associated with them that was why. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. “There have been accounts of some sort of singing in the preserve but it could be unrelated. Kelpies tend to go for children which consist of most of the victims and sirens need larger bodies of water than what is available in the preserve.”

“Did you just blow me off?”

A snort threatened to escape Peter but he managed to hold back. His lips twitching up was beyond him and he knew that Stiles had noticed.

“Wow. Real adult, Peter.”

Peter opened his eyes to give Stiles an accusing look. “Do tell me, Stiles, what is on your underwear?”

Stiles sputtered a few times and his face went bright red. His arms flailed and he jerked back enough that he started falling off the arm of the couch. It probably would have ended with him bashing his head open but Peter grabbed a wrist.

Peter got a good hold on Stiles and pulled him up. While he was doing that Stiles had used his free hand to use the arm rest to push himself up as well so there was too much force and they ran into each other. More specifically Stiles crushed their lips together and it was hardly an enjoyable experience.

Stiles felt more than a little dazed between the impact and realizing what had happened. Peter was quite stunned as well and kept his hold on Stiles’ wrist. They were both staring at each other, research now a mess on the floor. The books had fallen from their laps and when Stiles was going down he’d kicked the table which had more falling.

The heat in Stiles’ cheeks was just as embarrassing as how much his lips were throbbing. He was never going to live it down. Peter was going to say something. He had to. Stiles had to say something first so of course he blurted out the first thing to come up. “W-Wonder Woman…” That did not help. It only made things worse, the blush traveling down his neck and up the tips of his ears.

It wasn’t something either of them had expected to hear. Peter hesitated and watched Stiles for a few moments to let it click before he snorted, chuckling happily before long. Stiles laughed at the absurdity of it all against his better judgement. He couldn’t remember seeing the man so genuinely happy.

“Knew you were the immature one… So it is a kelpie.” Peter offered easily, grip still loose on Stiles’ wrist.

“What..? No..!” Stiles whined and when he tried to flail looked down to see Peter still holding onto his arm. “Peter..? It’s uh… Siren. Yeah, siren. I’m ri-”

Peter managed to control his laughter and leaned in to press his lips gently against Stiles’, lingering for a moment to appreciate how soft they were before pulling away. “That will keep you quiet.” He murmured to reference the earlier conversation since Stiles had done the same.

Stiles might have mewled quietly. He also might have closed his eyes, liked it, and whined at the loss as the man moved. When he opened his eyes again it was to Peter licking his lips and the man really wasn’t playing fair. He groaned and pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head protectively. “You’re cruel…”

“Not my fault you smell so good, little Red.” Peter purred with a bit of fang.

Stiles was definitely turned on. He was so screwed. “As if the falling into a kiss cliche wasn’t enough…”

“The classics are wonderful if done right.”

There was a surprisingly comfortable silence between them, aside from Stiles struggling to will down his hormones and blush. Eventually he was the one to break it again. “So… Kelpie.” He murmured, glancing at Peter’s book still on the ground.

The fact that Stiles had changed to Peter’s opinion was rather telling and he hummed quietly, nudging the book a few inches away with his shoe. “Later. They’ll be gone for at least another hour and I have to make sure you don’t hurt yourself by falling.”

“I’m fine..! You caught me.” Stiles huffed petulantly, finally meeting Peter’s gaze.

“That’s the point, Red.” Peter agreed as he pulled Stiles close to lean against his side.

The wolf might not be joining the pack any time soon but Stiles could keep him around and be the man’s support. He buried his nose in Peter’s neck to scent him and could feel the man melt under him.

Peter didn’t need a pack he just needed Stiles. In any way the teen would allow.

“Creeperwolf…” Stiles murmured, a grin obvious in his tone.

Peter was so screwed.


End file.
